


All Our Own

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: True Blood
Genre: Destructive Relationship(s), Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Hybrids, Love, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric still had yet to figure her name, she was mysterious, but out there. Quiet, yet loud, like an open book, but locked like a safe at the same time. He wanted her, but not without knowing her, & everything he could possibly about her. In short terms, Eric's screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the OFC in this particular story is a couple centuries older then Eric, but she was turned as a teen & I wasn't completely sure if it would be underage because she looks underage, but is older then Eric. I just wanted to tell you this before you read.

_Eric screwed a lot of women in his day, a lot. And his streak centuries later still hasn't changed, that was until he met Sookie Stackhouse. But then, she's moved on & Eric still has the look of love in his eyes towards the small blonde fae hybrid._

_But that was then, this is now. Now Eric found a young looking vampire girl, her brown eyes soft, smile kind, & a fiery spirit, she shows no disliking of any kind to the lady killer. Eric still had yet to figure her name, she was mysterious, but out there. Quiet, yet loud, like an open book, but locked like a safe at the same time._

_"I'll never understand his infatuation with the fae whore." She whispered over the phone one night to one of her human friends. Eric usually killed anyone to insult Sookie, but for once he ignored it. "She's nothing special Gabriel... Oh? Have fun, be careful people drug drinks all the time... Alright bye." She hung up._

_Eric sauntered over to her the fifth time that night, hoping for an actual conversation instead of her nodding her head, or laughing, or giggling, or chuckling, or the noise of approval/agreement she occasionally made from the back of her throat._

_"Hey," he said casually, "Came to see if you needed anything." He added seeing as she hadn't noticed him the first time._

_She smiled small, almost unnoticeably. "Hello again Mister Northman... I'm doing just peachy." She replied sarcastically, rolling large, perplexing brown eyes._

_"Is that so?" Eric asked putting an arm against the wall above his head & leaning on it, the flexing done by this movement caught almost all girls eyes. But alas, not hers. Again, she made the same quiet noise of agreement from the back of her throat before flickering her eyes to his momentarily. This is going to be harder then originally thought, Eric thought._

_He noticed her gaze flow slowly to the door of Fangtasia, "Pleasure... As the humans say, chatting small with you. But I must be going." Before Eric could say goodbye she flizted out the door._

_"Small talk? Got that right." He muttered under his breath. Eric realized he still had yet to get her name but, a snicker besides him made him look down at his prodigy._

_"Have fun with your next conquest." Pam said walking away seconds later. Eric looked back at the doors. Not a conquest, his mind said to him._


	2. A Moonhaven

**Two Months Later**

Eric watched Brown Eyes from afar, cliché as it was he still had yet to acquire her name, so he settled for naming her after her lovely, chocolate eyes.

"Need a drink?" Pam asked appearing besides her Maker, a glass with blood red liquid in it. Eric glanced at her, taking the drink before looking back to Brown Eyes. _Where'd she go?_ He asked himself.

"I don't _like_ being _studied_ Northman." A sharp voice came from his left, there stood Brown Eyes, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well maybe if you actually talked to me, & told me about yourself I wouldn't _study_ you." Eric bit back out of reflex. Brown Eyes pink lips quirked up, she shifted her weight as her arms dropped lamely to her sides. She pulled out a stool in front of him, taking the glass from his large hand  & sipping the warm blood.

"What do you want to know?" She asked setting down the glass, Eric watched intensely as her tongue swept over her bottom lip to catch the stray blood. His blue eyes clicked up, meeting her taunting brown.

"Well, Brown Eyes, how about the obvious?" Eric asked smirking. She cocked a brow gracefully at him.

"Brown Eyes? That's the _best_ you could come up with on short notice?" She asked.

"Yes because _two months_ coming into my bar is such short notice." Eric retorted, drink long forgotten.

"Trust me, that's short notice. When you travel like I do... I'm pretty sure you're a big traveler." She said curiously.

"I was." Eric corrected. She nodded.

 

* * *

 

It was almost dawn by the time Eric found out her name. _Macy Moonhaven_. She was 2000 years old, but turned at fifteen one night after being abducted from home, nearly raped,  & almost dead, but a lurking vampire saved her. Macy went on to explain not a year after being turned, her Maker was brutally killed by a pack of werewolves, surprising to Eric she didn't hold a grudge against all werewolves, but she did however get revenge on that pack by killing all their young in front of them without second thought, then neutering all the males of the pack with a pair of scissors. Eric saw a crazed, wild look flash in her eyes at the memory.

"A fascinating young woman." He commented as he led her to his chambers.

 _"Girl."_ Macy corrected from behind him, "Granted I am superior in age compared to you... I still act as a teen, a fairly mature one. Guess when my Maker turned me my brain stopped aging too," she said playfully. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"For such a _young_ mind, you catch the attention of _many older suitors_." He said opening the door for her, Macy's tan cheeks were set aflame as she ducked past him to enter, chuckling embarrassedly. Both knew very well Eric meant himself being the main suitor, of many that was.

"Yea... That's normal, but I never was a one night stand girl. Too classy to be raunchy." Macy said scrunching her nose in disgust. Eric smiled warmly at her.

"I suggest we share my bed... Don't want you frying do we?" He asked with a seductive smirk. Macy rolled her eyes & waved him off.

"... I'll be fine out here. Sun doesn't bother me much," she said pulling out her iPhone & plugging it into a nearby socket. Eric looked curiously at the teen, he barely noticed the smoke rising from his skin. Macy looked over at him, making a displeased noise as she pushed him, encouraging him to get into his special bed.

"What are-" Macy shushed him with a painfully simple kiss.

"I'm just special." She said closing the lid & resuming her place against the wall, phone in hand as she updated her Facebook status to _In A Relationship._


	3. Compton Residence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy gets to meet the King of Louisiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EricXMacy ~ fluff in a way
> 
> Bill&Macy ~ friends
> 
> Jessica&Macy ~ they clicked cause they're young

**The Next Night**

Eric exited his chamber soon after the sun had fallen, shocked to see Macy in perfect condition.

"How?" Eric asked baffled. Macy hopped off the bench there, unplugging her charger & slipping her phone in the pocket of her jeans.

"Special. Like I said," she replied nonchalantly & walked over towards him, "Oh, do you know where a William Compton lives?" Macy asked through gentle brown eyes, her eyes skated over Eric's tightened jaw.

"As a matter of fact I do. Why?" Eric asked relaxing his overall posture.

Macy's eyes sparkled, "He wished to speak with me about being a sheriff." She said glancing at her phone, "I must be at the Compton residence in five minutes... Care to show me the way Mister Northman?" Eric laughed when she waggled her eyebrows at him in the most obscene of ways.

Eric took her hand, "It would be an honor Ms.Moonhaven." Macy's nose scrunched, "What?"

"Don't call me that, I feel old." She said pouting a little.

Eric smiled, "You are older then me after all." Macy smirked past her pout & lightly punched his arm. "C'mon, let's go."

**Compton Residence**

Macy knocked on the door energetically, unable to keep still since they passed the gates. The door opened showing a fiery red head.

"Eric..." She said uneasily, her lovely eyes clicked to Macy, "Hi, I'm Jessica, Bill's prodigy." Jessica introduced & held out a long, slender hand. Macy bowed curtly & shook her hand.

"Macy Moonhaven, incoming vampire from anywhere." Jessica smiled softly, "Mister Compton has asked for my presence." Macy explained coolly. Jessica moved aside with ease & allowed them in.

"He's up in his studies," Jessica said as she motioned for them to follow her up the stairs. Macy happily did so, pulling Eric along. Jessica stopped at a set of double doors, "He's in there. I'll close the doors behind you." Jessica said opening them.

"Thank you Jessica, you are a lovely prodigy, we should hang out sometime," Macy said bubbly.

Jessica blushed, "Thank you, & I'd love to hang out sometimes." Macy nodded & walked in the room, Eric directly behind her as Jessica closed the doors behind them both. A handsome vampire looked over at them from his bookcase behind his desk, dazzling blue eyes catching Macy's eyes.

"Hello Moonhaven, Eric," he said politely with a slight nod of his head. Eric returned the gesture as Macy waved merrily.

"You can call me Macy, Will- Bill." Macy corrected herself, blushing ever so slightly. Eric glanced down at her smiling softly, Bill noticed the look in Eric's eyes bit ignored it.

"Yes, please do call me Bill. Everyone does," Macy liked his slight accent. "Now, where is it Macy do you come from?" Bill asked.

Macy made a gesture with her arms, "Everywhere. I travel around the world, all the time. The two months I've been in Bon Temps in the longest I've stayed anywhere really." Macy clarified removing the confusion from Bill's expression.

"Quite an interesting life you lead." He said, "Is it just you?" Bill asked. Eric cocked his head to the side, he never asked if she had a prodigy.

"Yes, I haven't turned a single soul," Macy said.

Bill nodded, "How long have you done this?" He asked.

"I was turned when I was fifteen, my Maker was killed a year later by wolves... So, 900 something- give or take a couple years." Macy concentrated. Bill's eyes widened considerably.

"Oh... Okay, uh, oh the matter at hand. I barely know you but you seem to have a good head on you." Bill said, "Would you like to be a sheriff of area five?" Macy squealed & hugged Bill tightly.

"You guys have so many problems here yes! I wanna help! Can we talk to the packs & see if we can make a truce of something?!?!" Macy asked looking up at Bill, seating her chin on his chest.

"Uh..." Bill looked up at a smug looking Eric. "Okay." He said hugging her back, she spun him around before setting him down.

"Oh my god! Eric, I'm a sheriff!" She exclaimed turning to her friend, "HUG ME YOU TWAT!" Eric didn't know if he should hug her or be insulted, he didn't remember when his long arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground. Macy looked up at him with brown eyes & he smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Bill asked indifferent from the two's affection. Eric set down Macy.

"I don't think we-"

Macy glared at him, "OF COURSE WE CAN!" She exclaimed, "Sorry, I'll talk quietly now." Macy blushed with a grin. Eric rolled his eyes & Bill merely smiled at her.

"Eric." Bill looked to the taller of the three, "Sookie is coming over." Both felt the annoyance roll off Macy in seconds, her expression still holding a smile but not her aura. "Have you met Sookie?" Bill asked curiously. The question was directed at her but his gaze remained on Eric's.

"... No, Eric's told me something of the fae hybrid, Pam has told me others..." Macy said quietly. Eric quietly hissed but bit his tongue.

"I think you'll love her. Right Eric?" Bill said trying to lighten the mood. Macy looked up at Eric, he met her eyes & nodded. "Well," Bill said clasping his hands together, "how about we go & watch some movies until Sookie gets here?" Macy was already downstairs, remote in hand as she changed channels. Bill walked past Eric, "She's odd..."

"I FOUND FIFTY SHADES OF GRAY!" Macy yelled from downstairs, moaning filled the downstairs area, Bill's eyes went unexplainably wide as he blushed. Eric chuckled.

"As I was saying," Bill continued & shook his head, "She's odd... in a good way."

"Okay, so why are you telling me this?" Eric asked incredulously.

Bill snorted, "What I'm saying is, she's good for you." He said & left Eric standing there. Eric's eyes narrowed as he flizted downstairs. Bill had taken to the left of Macy, leaving the right to him.

"I've read the book, but the movie is pretty good," Macy commented with a half hour already into the movie. "If I can find my book I may just have to reread it." She added & pressed more into the couch.

 


	4. Compton Residence Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EricXMacy ~ kissing

**Compton Residence**

Macy's eyes flizted to the door just before a soft knock. Bill stood & walked over to the door, Eric tried standing but Macy held fast to his jacket. He gave her an odd look but stayed seated, hand resting on the small of her back, Macy sighed & rested her cheek on his shoulder, eyes shutting slowly.

"Are you purring?" Eric asked comically, a soft, almost unnoticeable vibration spread throughout his body.

"Something like that." Macy murmured pushing more into his side.

"Hey Eric- oh, who's that?" Sookie asked pointing the girl curled against him. Eric felt the urge to hide Macy from the fae hybrid, & not with the slightest clue as to why.

Eric stood, pulling her up with him, "This is Macy Moonhaven. My girlfriend." Macy mused with the dyed purple ends of her hair, ignoring the fae's presence. "Macy, this is Sookie Stackhouse." Macy finally looked at her, brown eyes unimpressed by what Eric presented her.

"Hi!" Sookie said, holding out a hand, but she tried reading the vampire's mind.

"Don't try reading my mind fairy," Macy's sneered. Sookie stood back, brown eyes full of fear. _Finally, someone else has brown eyes here. Just wish it wasn't her,_ Macy thought. Eric held her tighter to his side.

"What? How did-" Sookie stuttered, Bill appeared besides her.

"I can feel your stupid telepathic ability nagging my mind," she explained on the verge of pouncing. "Try reading my mind again I'll scar you for life! Or kill you."

Eric shushed her, "Bill, I'm will take Macy upstairs for a bit, cool her down." He said to the smaller male. Bill nodded & led Sookie to the dining room.

 

* * *

 

"Sit." Eric commanded more then suggested. Macy grumbled something he didn't catch & sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossed over her chest as she glared daggers at the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked. Macy looked up at him with the are-you-kidding-me look.

"I don't like her." She stated still not looking at him

"You barely know her!" Eric argued weakly.

"The things you & Pam have told me, tells me she is nothing but trouble. In all capitals Eric, I'm not very pleased by her fae abilities & her lack of control over them." Macy said shifting on the plush bed.

"So, what you're saying is?" He asked walking over to her.

"She can perish." Macy said short & sweet, just like her. Her eyes finally looked up seeing as his long legs blocked her view of deep red carpet, Eric smiled down at her, uncrossing her arms as he took her smaller hands into his, thumbs brushing her knuckles.

"For now... At least try being pleasant to be around." He asked in a rude, but nice way, Macy smiled as her eyes stayed on their hands.

"So the exact opposite of you?" She said teasingly, Eric chuckled, eyes never straying far from hers. "Why girlfriend?" Macy asked after a minute's pause.

"Because, I will have you. Not just your body, but your love too. I'm a lady killer, but... but you're different." He said, murmuring the last part. Macy's smile seemed to become smaller, more of a quiet pride then her frowning. Eric lightly pushed her back, Macy easily laying back, her body slightly relaxed under the plush, comfortable bed beneath her. He hovered over her, arms at either side of her supporting his large frame above hers.

"Why me?" She asked having trouble breathing at the proximity level of her & Eric's face & body. Eric grinned, it all mysterious yet adorable & melting Macy's mostly undead heart.

"You're special." He whispered, closing the inch gap between their lips. The kiss was soft, yet passionate, their lips fitting together perfectly, & in sync with their movements. Eric leaned back at bit to lower his head to her neck, kissing gently down to her collarbone, & the edge of her shirt before trailing back up with the light- like the beating of a butterfly's wings- kisses, meeting her lips with the final one. Macy's eyes were closed tightly, fists fisted loosely in the bed's sheets. _Please don't let him hear it. Please, he can't know. You need to calm down,_ Macy told herself mentally. She managed to calm down, the beating slowing until it was untraceable.

"Eric, you suck." Macy said as she licked his neck, placing delicate bites to the skin. Eric grinned widely as he stared up at the ceiling, closing his eyes as he folded his hands behind his head. Macy continued biting, only a bit more harshly as she got closer to the edge of Eric's shirt, her coldish fingertips skated over the clothed sides of Eric, & traced his delicate collarbone, the light touches had his body on fire.

Eric smirked, "Moonhaven, cut it out, we still have a dinner to attend." Macy easily peeled away from the lanky vampire, her fangs framing her perfect smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She replied _. I like her,_ Eric thought absentmindedly. Macy pulled Eric along, eyes bright  & senses picking up every little thing.


	5. Merlotte's Bar & Grill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric & Macy exited Compton's estate, Macy hugged Bill goodbye & nodded her head seldomly to the fae-human hybrid before catching up to Eric who stood just outside the gates. Macy appeared at his side, smile widening as he laced their fingers together, she took the opportunity to over exaggerate the swinging motion causing Eric to laugh quietly.
> 
> "Eric," Macy said quietly on their walk back to Fangtasia. He looked down at her, "I know you'll worry but I have to go somewhere for the whole day... Maybe two or three, but I'll be back in good condition." Eric stopped & looked intensely at the teenage girl.
> 
> "Where are you going?" Eric asked, hands casually resting in her hips.
> 
> Macy sighed, "Eric, I'd tell you if I could, really. But I all can say is that I'm seeing if someone is here in this town. I've never met them before more or less seen them..." She made an irritated noise, "It's- it's just something I have to do. Okay?"
> 
> "I know- I understand..." Macy could see the war being raged inside Eric's mind, "I... I just want you safe." He finally decided to say, blue eyes intent on her brown.
> 
> "I know. I want you safe too," she said it so easily, so freely, it made Eric wonder if she meant it. "I'll be back by... Today's Friday, I'll be back Monday. In one piece,kay?" Macy asked cupping his face in her hands, bringing him eye level to her.
> 
> "Okay." Eric replied quietly, blue eyes hypnotized by her brown, she smiled & pressed her lips to his, kissing him longingly.
> 
> "See yah Northman." Macy said walking the opposite direction they previously came from. He rolled his eyes, snorting as he waved to her.
> 
> "Bye Moonhaven." Eric said quietly, knowing she could hear him.
> 
> SamXMacy ~ past

**Saturday Morning**

Macy walked quickly through the woods, pulling the hoodie of her vest tighter over her head before shoving her freezing hands into her pockets, purple hair hanging half in her face. She finally found the small restaurant like establishment.

 _"Merlotte's."_ Macy breathed quietly. She noticed the owner opening the front doors, "... Sam." She said, "Sam!" He turned around, the shock in his eyes unexplainable.

"Macy?!" He asked dropping his keys & sprinting at the girl whose arms were set wide apart. Sam curled his arms around her, lifting her up as he spun her around, Macy laughed quietly in his ear.

"Oh god Sam, it's been forever since I've seen you..." she breathed out, brown eyes finally looking up & down her old boyfriend from high school, Sam was her first everything & she had been thankful for him in her life. Macy's hands rested on his lower forearms.

"God, I've missed you..." Sam said hugging her again, nose buried in her hair as she embraced him back tightly, running a hand through her hair. "You look so different." He said inspecting her.

"Yea, your style tends to change over the last twenty some odd years Sammy." Macy said teasingly. Sam rolled his eyes & just continued staring at her, "What'cha looking at?" She asked rocking back & forth on her heels, hands fisted in her pockets.

"You... just you s'all," he said softly. Sam snapped back to reality, "What are you doing back in Bon Temps?" He asked composing himself.

"Well, I don't really know myself..." she lied lamely.

"Macy Moonhaven you tell me the truth right now." Sam said in a stern, playful way.

Macy smirked, "Alright dad." She said, "I came back because I heard the Herveaux pack was living here." She sighed.

"Oh... Yea, Alcide comes around fairly often," Sam said releasing her. "Why now did you decide to tell him?"

"Sam, I hope you knowing just saying Alcide tells me nothing, correct?" Macy asked cocking her head to the side.

Sam huffed, "Alcide is a Herveaux, I'm not sure about any others but I know he is. He's a lone wolf I think." He added.

"Lone wolf..." Macy said quietly, "Being alone..."

"Guess being alone runs in the family I guess?" Sam said questioningly, Macy laughed.

"Guess it does Merlotte. What about you? How has my ex been doing?" Macy asked nudging him.

"Things have escalated here in Bon Temps, but good," he said.

"Where's Tommy?" Macy asked looking all around, she noticed Sam flinch away the mention of his brother.

"He's..." Sam gulped, "Dead." Macy didn't know what to really do in these situations, she never really knew how to cope. "I'm fine." Sam said softly.

"Are- are you sure?" Macy asked, eyes narrowing. Sam looked up at her, his signature Merlotte smile on his face.

"Yea, I just need a drink & I'll be-"

"Nope. No way in hell you're getting anywhere near that shit Sam," Macy said pulling him back into her.

"Just one." She shushed him & ran her hands through his hair, Sam sighed against her, hands clinging to her jacket in desperation, quiet sobs fell from him.

"Nothings okay..." Sam whispered into her neck, her shivering at the warmness of his breath. "... Nothing is ever going to be okay... Nothing ever was since you left." Macy sighed to herself.

"C'mon, we'll talk inside," she said.

 

* * *

 

Little talking had happened, they just cleaned up the place & got everything ready before the customers began to arrive. Macy gingerly set the broom against the bar's table top, & turned to her shifter friend as he sluggish stood in front of her on the other side.

"Been twenty years eh?" Macy said daring to break the silence.

"Yea..." Sam agreed as he crossed his arms on the bar top & leaned on them slightly, "I've missed you ever since." He admitted, blue eyes clicking up from the wood counter. Macy's brows furrowed & she didn't look up, "Sorry." He apologized causing her to crack a smile.

"You always were the one apologizing in our relationship." She said, memories flooded the both of them at the reminder;

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" A sixteen year old Sam apologized to a pissed off Macy. Macy merely growled at him, fangs clicking out as she tackled him._

_"Then why fucking say it at all?!" Macy snarled at him, Sam held fast to her shoulders. His anger becoming too much to handle._

_"Says the one who called me a fucking rodent! You called me nothing! You said I was nothing!" Sam growled & flipped them, pinning Macy to the carpeted floor._

_"YOU ARE NOTHING YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE ROACH!" Macy yelled back, Sam thanks the fact his parents weren't home for the weekend. He snarled louder as she landed a fist to his side. She rolled them over, causing them to knock into his desk & drop his photo of them._

_"FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID FANGER!" Sam yelled back, socking her hard in the jaw. This was a daily & nightly occurrence, they'd fight, verbally & physically over little things, then make up & be happy until the next night, they don't remember when they started this unhealthy thing, it just happened one night, & stuck since._

_"Sam..." Macy murmured, her voice broken as tears fell silently. Sam would then hug her, tightly, & whisper apologies, her never once returning them with her own. He'd kiss her in-between them as they slowly began to strip one another of articles of clothing, the sex... The sex was usually slow & sensually- unless the fight just led to angry sex to get the other to shut up- but sometimes they were calm enough to be romantic with it, take it slowly & deep, dragging every moan, & sigh from each other until their climaxes finally hit. Macy would toy with Sam's sweat slick hair afterwards as he laid his full weight on her, she kiss his forehead & lips gently until he had fallen asleep, then she'd soon join him in the lovely, undisturbed slumber._

Sam rested his hand on hers, squeezing it lightly, "Wait, I'm not sorry that I missed you, I still do miss you..." He said brushing his fingers over the top of her hand. Sam pulled back, eyes on the front doors as a few of his waitresses came in, "I'm glad you're back." He said quietly to her before moving to greet his friends.

"Oh hi! I'm Arlene, welcome to Bon Temps," a red head exclaimed happily, as she hugged Macy. Macy reluctantly hugged back, eyes wide & looking to Sam.

"I'm Lafayette, nice meeting you." He dark skinned man said politely, hand extended. Macy smiled at him & shook his hand, they'd be good friends.

"I'm Holly, are you gonna be working here?" A pretty blonde asked nicely. Macy looked questioningly at Sam, he shrugged & smiled as he walked to the back.

"I'm not really sure Holly, maybe... If Merlotte isn't being a hard ass." She said loud enough for him to hear. Holly blinked surprised at her, "Don't worry. Merlotte & I go back."

"Are you a vampire?" Holly asked curiously.

"Holly, if she was she wouldn't be able to walk in the day." Arlene butted in.

Holly cocked a brow at the fellow waitresses, "Unless she had some of Sookie's blood." Her southern accent very noticeable, but in a good way.

"I'm not _fond_ of her to say the least. So no, I wouldn't want her blood," Macy said calmly.

"Are you supernatural?" A tall male asked, "I'm Terry by the way, Terry Bellefleur." He said with a huge smile.

"Macy, Macy Moonhaven at your service," she said bowing slightly. "But I'm supernatural... But in a good way." Macy said before standing, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to acquire." She smiled before following the way Sam had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think so far! Comments & Kudos are welcomed & much appreciated ^~^. Thanks.
> 
> PS. Rating may change later because it's Eric Northman after all... When don't things get sexual with him...


End file.
